


We Lived and Loved

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Domestic Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, we still remained and yet we weren't so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lived and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is a bit vague, I apologize.
> 
> So in this universe, they’re a bit older and I guess I'm just fond of Keith, who is very accepting since nothing really phases him because you know, Lance being Lance. Probably do some more editing later on. Please enjoy!

“Ever wondered if there’s another us out there?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, who knows how long we’ll live in this lifetime but in another world, say the Galra wasn’t there for 10,000 years, we’re probably living the life we always dreamed of. You catch my drift?”

“Um, I think so.” Keith tilted his head in wonder. “You mean like those alternate universes?”

“Yeah, exactly.” Lance rested his head on Keith’s naked shoulder, both staring at the night view through their bedroom skylight.

“It never crossed my mind really. What brought this up?”

“Well...” Lance continued looking at the stars. He knew the harsh reality of fighting against the Galra army, and with Zarkon as their leader, there was that chance of them not coming out alive. They’ll be dead before they even head back to Earth. Of course they had Voltron but it didn't mean he wasn’t afraid of _dying_. 

How long before the title of Defender of the Galaxy became non-existent? 

And then there was Keith, who opened his eyes and accepted him for who he was despite their differences. You know that saying about how opposites attract? Yeah, that was them. Arguing back and forth, even something as small as their favorite pizza topping but no matter how many times they fought, he didn’t want to lose Keith or his new family that he had grown to love. 

There was a lot at stake and he really liked the sound of having a future. 

“Lance?” Keith poked his nose. “Hey Lance, you there?”

“Hmm, yeah. Sorry.” Lance slowly spoke and shifted until his head rested against Keith’s chest, listening to the faint beats of a heart. Alive.

“I don’t want to die.” He finally said and looked up at Keith staring back with disheartened eyes. He felt an arm encasing him tightly along his back, fingers dancing on his skin in a gentle manner. He curled up closer to Keith’s body and let several minutes to pass while the hand on his back continued.

“Lance…”

“Look I’m scared, okay?” Lance shot up, looking at Keith painfully. “Every time we go against that army and risking our lives, sometimes I think that this could be my last, y’know? If I really die then I hope somewhere out there, there’s this really cool guy named Lance, like me, who’s totally dating this really hot guy name Keith, and they’re simply living life without all that Voltron stuff. Or maybe a life where, where they’re actually doing cool shit like watching movies or beating you at Mario Kart or...”

“I always win at Mario Kart though.” Keith answered.

“In your dreams. But maybe a world where none of this war stuff ever existed and we’re,” Lance swallowed hard. “Together, together. Tying the knot and all… Ah, fuck.” And he buried his head into Keith’s chest and focused on those heartbeats once more. “Pretend you didn’t heart that!”

Already in love and he was thinking of marriage. Too fast. Slow down there, he repeatedly told himself.

“Hey, hey,” Keith held Lance’s face until he got his attention. “None of that I’m gonna die shit, okay? I must admit though, that sounds nice. Being together, together.” A small smile before he spoke again. 

“You’re not going to die on my watch, you got that? I’ll protect you and we’ll kick some alien ass. Show them what it means to mess with us paladins. Before you know it, we’ll go on dates again and you can teach me how to make, ugh, cupcakes.”

“Cupcakes.” Lance took a deep breath. Keith always knew what to say to keep him sane. What did he do to deserve such a man like him? 

“You-you really think so?”

With a nod, Keith switched positions until he had Lance pinned underneath him. “Listen to me. No matter what universe, I’m always there by your side. One world, we already defeated Zarkon and another, we said our vows and we made love. Forever and ever like horny dogs.”

“Oh my god,” Lance let out a bubble of laughter. “Are you that crude?”

“Just with you.” Keith wiggled his hips and Lance hissed, couldn’t wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him down, covering his mouth with his. 

Their kisses grew needy and intense, a passionate desire brimming with life as they tasted each other. Their bodies molded perfectly like puzzle pieces, and hands turned adventurous along their skin, leaving a hot trail behind. Soon, they uttered each other’s names, more vocal than before and in that right moment, they knew this life belonged solely to them.

-

Fire scorched the room, leaving a path of destruction and walls came crashing down around Lance. His only escape was the door behind Zarkon but Lance didn’t dare to move as the deadly blade aimed straight at him.

Keith remained still in his arms, the warmth of his blood stained his hand. Lance already knew he was out of time. 

He understood defeat.

“Do you have any last words, human?” Zarkon raised his sword in the air. The air around them grew increasingly hotter with time.

The blade held high above Lance but he didn’t care, his eyes solely focused on Keith’s face. He saw a man who found happiness in this life. No regrets or pain, and that was enough for Lance. His bloodied hand touched the lifeless face for the last time.

 _I love you_. 

He then looked at his enemy without any fear.

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones on Tumblr. I take requests there!


End file.
